


Unexpected Capture

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Unexpected Capture

As the young girl made her way out of Emerald Forest and back to Beacon, Ruby placed her headphones on her head and started humming along to the music that was playing. It was the middle of the night and the poor girl just wanted to spend some time with her favorite weapon and kill some grimm in the process of doing so. Having felt like she had done a sufficient job and spent enough time with Crescent Rose, the crimsonette collapsed her weapon and skipped her way back to her dorm. She would’ve made it back too if she hadn’t felt something hit the back of her head, knocking her to the ground with a thud. All she could see before fading into the realm of unconsciousness were two pairs of feet getting closer and closer to her. When she woke up next, the young leader felt cuffs around her hands and feet as she sat on the side of a bed, hearing a voice from across the room.

 

“Why’d you have to go and hit her so hard, Neo? What if she never wakes up now? I know you use an umbrella, but come the fuck on.  You sent her sailing from the hit!” Romance sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking down at the smaller woman with a sigh. Moving her hand from her face, she watched her type something out on her scroll. Her answer, most likely.   
  
[You told me to hit her! :( Don’t blame me for it! I could’ve just lured her here and we could’ve done what we needed from there!] The ice-cream colored girl had a scowl on her face as she watched her partner in crime read her scroll. Though, that didn’t change the fact that she had indeed hit the crimsonette across the back of her head with an umbrella.   
  
“Then why didn’t you tell me no?! I don’t understand you sometimes, girl…” Turning her orange haired head to check on their captured person, a smile came to her face as she noticed those peeping silver eyes meeting his own. “Well, well. Seems it doesn’t matter. She’s awake now.” Tilting her head ever so slightly, she took a few steps closer to the bound girl. “Now, Red…. I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here. It’s a very simple reason, and I’m sure it’s not what you expect it is.”   
  
“You’re gonna try to kill me, aren’t you? Get rid of me?” There was clearly some fear in her voice, but Ruby did her best to hide it with a brave face and an angered expression. Though, that quickly changed when she watched the grown woman sigh and drop her cane to the floor. Her eyes grew even wider when she watched the small woman do the same, letting go of her umbrella. “Wait….”   
  
“No. We aren’t here to hurt you. You see… It’s been a very long time since Neo and I have been able to do anything intimate together and we’d like to try something new. Considering neither of us particularly care for you, we figured you’d be perfect for us to fuck in a threesome and then just drop off somewhere.”   
  
“And why would I believe that?!” The young girl shouted, still scared of what might happen to her as she tried to struggle out of her binds. Just as the words left her mouth, she noticed the short woman approach her, fully naked other than her devious smile. The crimsonette’s eyes went wide as she watched Neo push her scroll to her face, reading the message aloud. “We are going to fuck you, and hopefully get you off in the process. When we are done, we’ll take you back to Beacon. Hope this isn’t your first time…”   
  
“See, Red? When Neo wants something, she gets it. And she wanted you for some reason. I couldn’t find a reason not to do it, so I agreed.” Romance started undressing herself as she approached the young leader, making sure to be fully naked before getting to her. A smile came to her face when she let her decently sized breasts hang in front of Ruby's face like a toy she wanted, a pair just dangling there. “So, we’ll take you to a bed to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.” The criminal grunted as she picked the girl up over her shoulder, laying her on the mattress that clearly had been used before.   
  
The ice-cream themed girl smirked to herself as she watched her lover drop their toy for the night on the bed. Before waiting for a response of any kind from the girl, she quickly pushed her face between Ruby’s thighs and gasped lightly. She'd been so ready she hadn't bothered to look at the member between the girl’s thighs. Nevertheless, she took the cock between her lips and began suckling it. Swirling her tongue around the student’s lower head in an attempt to start this off as a pleasurable experience. Perhaps she could make the young gem come back for more so that Neo could twist her to her own perverted desires willingly. Of course, the villainess made no sound whatsoever, but from how quickly she moved her tongue, it became clear that she enjoyed the taste that the crimsonette provided her.   
  
Ruby watched as Romance adjusted herself over her torso, moaning out as the villain grabbed her sensitive budding breasts. She quickly closed her eyes and tried her best to pretend that it was Nora and Pyrrha playing with her body like they were. The attempt was quick to fail when she felt a stinging against her cheek from the grown woman slapping her back into reality. “Ow!” Though she was in pain, the word came out like a moan from the stimulation.   
  
“See? I told you she’d enjoy being slapped!~” The grown woman smiled to herself and rested her increasingly excited cunt against the young leader’s stomach, continuing to play with her breasts while she could. Taking a moment to tease her nipples, gliding her finger over them and pinching them, the orange haired villain’s smile only grew as she watched her face start to contort in ecstasy. There was no point in teasing the poor girl anymore with the way she was letting moan after moan slip from her lips as her body was played with. Though, that didn’t stop him from letting go of her body and lining her core up with her lips. Her thighs were slick with arousal and she really only waited to see if Neo would lend any support.

 

Looking up the young girl’s body and seeing just what her lover was doing, Neo was quick to try and help her out. Licking up the younger female’s arousal as it beaded at the tip of her cock, she quickly licked her own finger to coat it in the crimsonette’s juices. Without giving any form of warning, she quickly pushed the finger into Ruby’s asshole, eliciting a loud moan from the girl and luckily causing her mouth to open wide enough to wrap around Romance’s cunt. Forcing the tongue that had been hanging from her lips slipping inside of the older woman. 

 

Almost as quickly as the moan escaped her lips, she could feel herself be muffled by the criminal’s pussy pressing against her lips, her nose buried into the woman’s toned stomach. Though… for some reason beyond her understanding, Ruby was starting to enjoy what was happening to her. Being used like a toy while still being given pleasure was something she had never experienced, and she was starting to regret having never experienced it as she swirled her tongue through Romance’s cunt. The moan it muffled only served to pleasure her more as Ruby looked up into Romance’s eyes, meeting the look of utter dominance and pleasure that woman carried about her.

 

The orange haired woman smiled to herself as she met the younger girl’s silver eyes, seeing that she had accepted her place of submission between herself and Neo. “Good, good!~ You’re learning fast, Red! But don’t worry, we’re here to see how many times we can get you off as well. You’ll just be doing things as we say while we do it.” The criminal woman reached up to her own breasts, squeezing one while biting on her knuckle to muffle the moans that were escaping her. However, it all the pleasure was nothing compared to the look of pure ecstasy that shown on the portion of the girl’s face that could actually be seen. Something about that look just lit the criminal up inside.

 

Though, when the ginger turned to look at her counterpart, it was very clear just how much fun the mute girl was having with her lips wrapped around the girl’s thick shaft. The way Neo bobbed her head along the member, scraping her tongue along the underside of it as she moved. Swirling it around the tip when she sat at the top, swallowing down all the precum that leaked from their victim’s cock. No moans were ever going to leave the smaller criminal’s mouth, but the passion she put into trying to bring pleasure to the girl was a bit awe-inspiring. “Damn, Neo.Look at you go!~ I bet you’ve got Red here squirming under you like an animal.~”

 

Their ‘victim’, Ruby, was already starting to reach her wits end from the pleasure overload. She had never before experienced a blowjob so talently done before, not even from her teammates. Especially while she was forced to drive her tongue into another woman’s cunt, tasting it and using her skills to pleasure her as well. The only thing that would make this moment better for the young student would be being fingered as well. Unfortunately, she had no way to signal such a thing to the two. All that would leave her lips, if she separated them from Romance’s tasteful pussy, were moans and that was until she could feel her first orgasm starting to boil over. Bucking her hips up into the multi-colored woman’s face, burying her cock even deeper into her throat, she wanted to cum and knew she’d be allowed to.

 

However, Neo knew just what the girl wanted even without being told anything. Just how to hit her buttons in the perfect way. Years of practice ‘tending’ to different people before Romance found her and made her what she was. She stopped swirling her tongue around the crimsonette’s head once she felt her try and bury herself deeper into her throat. Smiling, the smaller villainess slipped a hand under the girl’s ass, teasing her free hole with one of her tiny fingers. Though, she never put it in, not right away anyway. She already knew she was doing a good job, but she wanted to hear it.

 

Having felt the girl stop swirling her tongue inside of her cunt unprofessionally, Romance started to grow a bit annoyed with her. The older woman quickly grabbed Ruby’s crimson locks and forced their eyes to meet once again, about to shout in anger about why her pleasure had been halted. That’s when she saw those silver eyes clouded in lust and bliss, half-lidded in near euphoric ecstasy, and completely lost to the sensations around her lower half. “Oh… Guess my partner is doing a better job than I expected.~” The woman sighed, doing her best to get over the fact that she wouldn’t receive any more pleasure for now. “Whatever you’re doing, Neo, keep it up. Red’s loving it so much that she’s giving in!~”

 

The ice-cream themed woman nodded, a smile coming to her lips around the cock lodged in her throat. Without hesitation, she pushed that thin finger of hers into the woman’s tight back door, leaning back until only the crimsonette’s tip remained in her mouth. Starting to swirl her tongue around the student’s tip, she started to finger her just as fast as her tongue moved in hopes to overwhelm her in pleasure.

 

Luckily, it started easily working on Ruby. The young girl couldn’t take it anymore, moaning into the ginger woman’s cunt like it was all she had in her voice. She quickly started to roll her hips even faster than before, loving the feeling of Neo’s finger in her ass and wanting as much of it as she could. Though, as the pleasure rushed through her body, overloading her in ecstasy, she was unable to get all she wanted from the woman’s finger. Right then and there, the crimsonette nearly screamed into the ginger’s cunt as she bucked her hips one last time, cumming into Neo’s mouth. She didn’t care that she was filling the woman’s mouth with more than she could handle, all that was on her mind was the unbridled pleasure coursing through her.   
  
Not that Neo cared, she happily swallowed down every drop of cum that she could manage, slowly pulling off Ruby’s cock and letting it flop against the bed, already growing soft. The small woman stood and moved Romance out of her way, making sure the Beacon student could see her. She opened her mouth, showing off the small amount of cum that was left in her mouth and swirling it around to savor the taste. That’s when she pulled Romance to her and kissed her deeply, making it a spectacle as she pushed the last bit of cum into the other woman’s mouth, forcing her to swallow it down.   
  
Ruby’s eyes went wide as she watched the two make out, swapping her cum around like it was a trophy for them to keep. That was all it took for her to start getting stiff again, just watching the two who captured her swallow down her cum together before pulling away from each other and smiling. No words left her mouth as the shock of everything had taken over. All she wanted was more pleasure and to make these criminals happy so nothing bad would happen to her.   
  
“Don’t worry, Red.~” Romance said after a moment of gazing into her counterpart’s eyes. “We’re not done with you just yet. It’ll be a long, pleasurable night for all three of us. Let’s hope you can keep up.~” The ginger villainess leaned down, placing a kiss on the young girl’s lips and smiling as Ruby moaned into her own. “Either way, you’re not leaving until we’re done.”


End file.
